


TREASURE¹² GROUPCHAT

by yjshoe



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, jaesahi rise, jikyu the besties, just treasure being chaotic, mashikyu still the best otp, mom hyunsuk, stan treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjshoe/pseuds/yjshoe
Summary: treasure being chaotic in their group chat 🥴
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Kim Doyoung, Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon, Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk, Kim Junkyu/Park Jihoon, Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho, Park Jeongwoo/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

TREASURE¹²

[ hyunsuk, jihoon, yoshi, junkyu, mashiho, jaehyuk, asahi, yedam, doyoung, haruto, jeongwoo, junghwan ] 

jihoon: where tf is junkyu

junkyu: teuha bitch, im pooping

jihoon: u left ur wallet in my room

mashi: why was junkyu in ur room

asahi: i smell jealousy

jihoon: idk, junkyu crawled in my bed so i just let him sleep there

mashi: why

junkyu: because u don't want me in ur room

mashi: what makes u think i don't u in my room? 

jihoon: ok-- mashi calm down

jaehyuk: so no one's gonna talk about how junkyu brought his wallet into jihoon's room last night?? 

junkyu: wdym how? 

jaehyuk: i mean, why do u even bring ur wallet at night 

junkyu: idk, i have trust issues. 

jihoon: nah, you're just weird

haruto: yamete kudastop

jeongwoo: stop yawning in my face, haruto. your morning breathe stinks 

haruto: *yawns in japanese*

yoshi: did i just hear loud bang in jeongwoo's room?? 

haruto: no, u didn't 

asahi: yes, jeongwoo kicked his butt. 

jihoon: kids, let's not use violence against each other 🥺

junkyu: shut up, u literally broke my hips because of ur stupid pilates

yedam: good morning, doyoung 🥰

jaehyuk: 🤢🤮

jihoon: shut up jaehyuk, don't u find them cute

doyoung: good morning, yedam hyung 🥰

jihoon: jk, they're not. 

mashi: why is it so cold today

jihoon: mashi do u wanna cuddle 👉👈

junkyu: excuse me??? 

mashi: yes pls 🥺

junkyu: eXCUSE ME??? 

jihoon: omw to ur room 🥺

jihoon: junkyu is spamming me death threats 

mashi: don't mind him. 

jeongwoo: so dodam just greeted each other and then went silent?? 

haruto: good morning, jeongwoo 🥰

jeongwoo: ew bitch, can u pLS NOT

asahi: is everyone up? 

yoshi: wake up @hyunsuk @hwanie

jeongwoo: hwanie left already, he texted me

jaehyuk: i smell favoritism here

jeongwoo: smell it well 

haruto: anyway, i smell garlic 

yoshi: i am cooking fried rice

haruto: yay yoshi hyung you're the best bro 🥺 

hyunsuk: GOOD MORNING, MY CHILDRENS! 

jihoon: dumb... 

junkyu: stupid... 

asahi: ok so, who's gonna tell him

— — — —

the loml 

[ kim junkyu, mashiho ]

junkyu: are u really mad? 

junkyu: im sorry, i thought you are angry last night :(((

mashi: it's okay. 

junkyu: why do i feel like it's not?

junkyu: mashi

junkyu: you're ignoring me :/ 

mashi: noooo, im just sleepy

junkyu: im outside ur room

junkyu: can i go in??? 

junkyu: are u up for a morning cuddle? 👉👈 

mashi: come here, u big baby.


	2. jikyu chaperone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on tmap ep26 😩

TREASURE¹²

[ hyunsuk, jihoon, yoshi, junkyu, mashiho, jaehyuk, asahi, yedam, doyoung, haruto, jeongwoo, junghwan ] 

🕢 6:43 am

junghwan: hi

jihoon: hello babie why are u up so early

junghwan: i have school today :((( 

jihoon: ah right, its monday :/ 

junghwan: ☹️

jihoon: wake up mfs, our baby is sad! 

junkyu: jeongwoo is still asleep, he's gonna be late

junkyu: @haruto wake ur man up

haruto: he said "jskdkdimgonnaditch jsjdclasses" 

hyunsuk: no one's ditching classes

doyoung: yedam hyung's already in school

junkyu: ok, im gonna walk junghwan to his school 

jaehyuk: you?? but u hate walking 

jaehyuk: good morning, btw. 

junkyu: but junghwan is sad... 

jihoon: and i'm gonna go with jeongwoo

yoshi: aww hyung duties 🥺

haruto: ok, jeongwoo is up

mashi: i thought jaehyuk is jeongwoo's roomate 

jaehyuk: they kicked me out smh

mashi: good morning people 

jihoon: aww, mashi said good morning treasure except jaehyuk <333

jaehyuk: shut up,,, you're barely human

junkyu: hyunsuk hyung is cooking breakfast, come here @jeongwoo @junghwan

junghwan: hyungs 🥺 

jeongwoo: guys i appreciate the efforts but i don't really wanna go to school rn

asahi: omg jihoon is scolding jeongwoo 

yoshi: omg omg omg he's couting 1-3 

asahi: "jeongwoo wake tf up, if u dont wake up in three seconds im gonna break your spine. one, two---" 

yoshi: "my mom gives me 15 minutes" aww poor baby woo, jihoon is dragging his ass 

hyunsuk: yosahi live tweeting is such a ❤️ 

haruto: jeongwoo is about to cry omg jihoon hyung pls go easy on him

mashi: meanwhile, junkyu is babying hwanie

doyoung: he even insisted to help junghwan to take a bath omg kyu hyung what did we do to deserve a softie hyung like u 🥺 

— — — 

TREASURE¹² 

[ hyunsuk, jihoon, yoshi, junkyu, mashiho, jaehyuk, asahi, yedam, doyoung, haruto, jeongwoo, junghwan ] 

🕖 7:38 am 

yedam: woo? it's almost 8. wru? 

jihoon: we took the wrong subway 

junkyu: for real?? 

jihoon: yeah, two times. 

hyunsuk: jihoon 🤦♂️

jihoon: hbu @kyu? how's junghwanie? 

junkyu: im omw to our dorm

doyoung: goodluck babies! 

hyunsuk: but you're a babie

haruto: *yedam's babie

doyoung: 🤫


	3. chs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asahi: mashiho fainted  
> asahi: please come here  
> junkyu: ondmywday

BE QUETI¹²

[ hyunsuk, jihoon, yoshi, junkyu, mashiho, jaehyuk, asahi, yedam, doyoung, haruto, jeongwoo, junghwan ] 

🕐 12:20 PM 

yoshi: why everyone is so quite

jeongwoo: queti

haruto: that's the dumbest spelling of queit i have ever seen in my whole life

yedam: :(((

yedam: it's quiet

doyoung: wtf is queti

jeongwoo: past tense of quiet

doyoung: isn't it queitted?

yedam: i---

doyoung: am i wrong? :((

yedam: n-no baby. 

jaehyuk: did he just stuttered through chat?  
jaehyuk: and wtf he's willing to change dictionary for doyoung 

asahi: guys  
asahi: mashiho fainted  
asahi: please come here

junkyu: ondmywday

asahi: i don't know what to do

doyoung: what exactly happened??

asahi: we are recording and he suddenly fainted, pls hurry

yedam: oh shit

yoshi: should we inform the staffs?

yedam: yes, but tell them they don't have to come over here. we can manage

junkyu: no, tell them to come here THIS INSTANT

yedam: i can manage

junkyu: i know you are smart but please, we need a professional health worker that can check mashi's condition thoroughly. 

hyunsuk: junkyu.

junkyu: what? can y'all hear him? he doesn't want the staffs to come over here because he can manage?? bullshit bang yedam, istg if u fainted, we will not bring u to the hospital

yedam: bringing him to the hospital is more risky because of the corona virus!

hyunsuk: guys

jihoon: yedam's right, it's too risky of we bring mashiho on hospital

junkyu: damn jihoon, are u siding with that smartass god yedam? 

jihoon: junkyu, listen.  
jihoon: this is not the time to pick a fight. 

junkyu: so I AM PICKING A FIGHT??! aren't we the BESTEST FRIENDS here?

jihoon: that is NOT the issue here  
jihoon: calm down!

hyunsuk: please, please.

yedam left the groupchat

doyoung: junkyu hyung :((

junkyu: what

doyoung: i'm not taking sides but  
doyoung: you went too overboard

junkyu: so you want me to apologize to him?

doyoung: yes?? 

junkyu: you are obv picking sides lmao  
junkyu: its all my fault lol. 

doyoung: u know that's not what i meant

junkyu: shut up

hyunsuk: kim junkyu what the hell?  
hyunsuk: i am trying my best to understand you but  
hyunsuk: fucking hell, junkyu  
hyunsuk: wtf is wrong with you?  
hyunsuk: you are so immature and childish, it's not funny!

junkyu: so worrying about mashi's health is immature and childish?!?

hyunsuk: don't be close minded, stop twisting our words!

hyunsuk: apologize to yedam, jihoon and doyoung, NOW.

———

HBD CHS // prank

[ jihoon, yoshi, junkyu, mashiho, jaehyuk, asahi, yedam, doyoung, haruto, jeongwoo, junghwan ] 

🕐 1:00 PM

doyoung: hyunsuk hyung is scary

yedam: oh noes, he mad

asahi: he is now flooding me messages  
asahi: he said he's now on his way here

junghwan: junkyu hyung is so good at this

junkyu: actually, jihoon's the one who typed it all hehehe

jihoon: lmao junkyu is a coward. 

mashi: what's the plan

junkyu: we'll surprise him

mashi: i know?? but whats the REAL plan?.

junkyu: uhh, jihoon???

jihoon: we'll greet him a happy birthday?

yedam: why did u even asked jikyu

jaehyuk: oops, mashikyu cancelled

mashi: 😒

asahi: he said he'll be there in 10 mins.

junghwan: so the plan??

yedam: we are still gonna act like we are all fighting, especially me, doyoung, jihoon hyung and junkyu hyung. and he starts to get teary eyed, let's stop the prank.

junkyu: ew smartass god yedam

yedam: shut up???

jihoon: both of u, stfu

mashi: so what should i do??

jeongwoo: just pretend you fainted 

mashi: u should've chosen asahi :((  
mashi: i feel like i'm gonna ruin this whole thing

junkyu: no baby 🥺

———

"hyunsuk hyung" junghwan greeted hyunsuk the moment he stepped his foot on ther dorms

"how's mashiho?" hyunsuk worriedly asked

"he's still sleeping, maybe he's just tired. but u have nothing to worry about" junghwan assured him.

"so, where are the others?" 

"junkyu hyung is on mashi hyung's room, he's with yoshi hyung and asahi hyung" haruto said nervously, well, /acting/ nervously

"junghwan, haruto, tell the other minors to stay in jaehyuk's room." hyunsuk said in an authoritative way

"why?"

"i don't want you guys to hear them argue" hyunsuk said

"aren't we a team? we should discuss this issue as a whole" jeongwoo said

"fine."

"so, junkyu?" 

"what?"

"did u apologize to yedam, jihoon and doyoung?" hyunsuk asked.. and he is serious

junkyu gulped for the third time.

"w-why would i?" 

"because u did something wrong. and again, don't twist my words" 

the other members are looking for a perfect timing to end the prank, they are starting to worried that hyunsuk might get mad at them.  
"jihoon.. sorry." junkyu tried to sound sincere, jihoon tried not to laugh because of junkyu's way of apologizing

"yedam and doyoung, i'm sorry. i went to f-far. and lastly, hyunsukie hyung.. i am sorry, no wait-- WE are sorry" junkyu faced hyunsuk who is now on verge of crying

seeing his members fight and apologizing to each other is new to him.

"please guys, don't fight ever again" hyunsuk started to sob

"hyung, don't cry!!!!!!" the minors said in sync

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HYUNSUK HYUNG! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HYUNSUK HYUNG! HAPPY BIRTHDAY URI HYUNSUK! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~" 

hyunsuk was startled when he saw mashiho walking towards him with a cake, jihoon and junkyu are singing with them, haruto and jeongwoo popped their party popper. junghwan, yedam and doyoung started a cake fight, jaehyuk, yoshi and asahi are running around while singing happy birthday.

"HYUNG! stop crying, no one's fighting. IT'S A PRAAANK! haaa, we gotchaaa!" junghwan said

"i will never fight our god yedam" junkyu said while back hugging yedam

"i really thought you are serious because even asahi was chatting in our gc and i was really worried about mashiho" hyunsuk said in between his sobs

"sorry to ruin your FAKE schedule hyung, the staffs already know about this hehehe"

"so you planned my sched with the staffs?" 

"yeah, why would they let you practice alone when it's ur birthday?" yedam said playfully

"i hate y'all"

"we all know you love us!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teu-ha! i feel emo rn so i can't write humor/fluffs, im rly sorryyyy!! 
> 
> please leave a kudos and comment! ❤️ and also, follow me on blue bird app: @mashih0es 🥰


End file.
